My House Of Anubis Fanfiction Episode 2
by HOAfan123
Summary: The Sibunas meet a old Egyptian Pharaoh, Nina and Eddie are back, the Sibunas look for a magic book in the antechamber.


**House of Anubis Fan Fiction**

**Episode 2 House of **

Anubis House (Amber's and Joy's room)

Patricia: What's going on?

Amber: Look the doll house!

(Angle on a swirl forming in the doll house from there king tut comes out)

Alfie: Cool! Space man! What planet to you come from?

Fabian: who are you?

King Tut: My name is King Tutincommon.

Amber: King Tut?

King Tut: Sure…

Joy: why are you in here.

King Tut: Now that Senkhara is gone, I now can come to get my treasures.

Patricia: Well, hate to break it to you, but we don't have your treasures.

King Tut: The Frobisher-Smiths stole my things from my tomb in 1922 and brought them back here. Now I've come to get them.

Patricia: Then get them

King Tut: I can't. I need mortal help.

Amber: huh?

Patricia: He means us Amber.

Amber: Oh.

Fabian: And if we don't?

King Tut: Ever heard of the mark of Anubis?

Alfie: I thought only Senkhara can do that.

King Tut: all rulers can do it. So, do you want to find it or get the mark?

Patricia: Fine

Fabian: how many did they take?

King Tut: 9. They took 9 items from my tomb.

Joy: 9? That's all? Okay, this should be easy.

(King Tut disappears back into the doll house)

Patricia: well good night everyone. (Exits)

Fabian: See you (exits)

Joy: bye Fabes

Alfie: Bye Ams

Amber: Bye Alfie.

(Alfie exits)

Amber: Let's go asleep Joy.

Joy: (okay)

(attic)

Victor: one more try Daphne.

Mrs. Andrews: No Victor, I need to get some sleep. Let's do this during my lunch brake okay?

Victor: Fine

(Out side of Airport)

(Starts to snow)

(Amber's room)

Joy: Amber! Amber! Amber!

Amber: What?

Joy: The doll house.

Amber (awake): what?

(Doll house is glowing)

Amber: (walks over to the doll house and opens it and sees 9 prices of paper) Wo.

Joy: what is it?

Amber: (takes them out and shows them to Joy) Paper. With strange symbols on them.

Joy: Amber, I think they're Egyptian hieroglyphics.

Amber: Wo cool.

Joy: Let's show them the Fabian in the morning.

Amber: yeah.

(morning)

(Dinning room)

(Trudy is in the kitchen and Mick, Mara, Alfie, and Fabian are sitting at the table eating)

Patricia: (enters sleepy) I am tired.

Mara: I told you not to stay up all night.

Patricia: oh shut up.

Trudy: (enters with food and sets it on the table)

Alfie: yay food! (grabs for the food)

Trudy: Slow down Alfie.

Alfie (with food in mouth): sorry.

(phone rings)

Trudy: I'll get it! (exits and Amber and Joy enter)

Amber: Patricia, Fabian, Alfie up stairs now.

Patricia: What Is it?

Joy: No questions just now.

Alfie: Let me finish first.

Fabian: Just come up when your done okay?

Alfie: good.

(Sibuna but Alfie exits)

Mick: So Mara, I was thinking that maybe you might like going to the Movies with me tomorrow?

Mara: I like.

Trudy: (enters) That was Mr. Sweet. The snow storm just got worse over there in America. They said they won't be here for at least another 3 days.

Mara: oh my.

Trudy: Oh and Jerome called and said he wont be here for the rest of the term.

Alfie: What?

(Trudy exits)

Mara: do you think he heard me talking to you?

Mick: I don't know.

Alfie: Wait, why would Jerome leave because of you?

Mara: I told Jerome to leave just for2 weeks do I could spend tine with Mick., but I think he finally heard the real reason and now his gone forever.

Alfie: Nice Mara (exits)

(Amber's and Joy's room)

Joy: So do you think you know any of them?

Fabian: I'll look during school.

Alfie:(runs in) Jerome is gone for good now because of Mara.

Patricia: what.

Alfie: Mara told Jerome to leave for 2 weeks and he heard her say something and now his gone.

Amber: Well at least we know there will be no snooping that dosen't come from Victor.

Alfie: oh and Nina and Eddie wont be here for another 3 days.

Fabian: What? (runs out)

Joy: Fabian! Wait! (exits)

Patricia: Well let's get to school guys. (Patricia,Amber, and Alfie start to leave but then King Tut appears)

King Tut: Have you found it yet?

Patricia: it's only been 10 hours, give us some time. You said 2 months.

King Tut: The Chosen One and the Osiren would know where they are. Where are they?

Alfie: America trapped by a huge snow storm.

King Tut: Snow storm huh? Well I will have to talk to Tefnut about that.

Patricia: Who?

(King Tut disappears)

Amber: Who's Deaf Noot?

Patricia: I think he said Tefnut. And I think it's some egyptain thing.

Alfie: We should ask Mr. Winkler about what Tefnut is.

Patricia: Yeah, let's go.

School

(Mrs. Andrews class room)

(Alfie is in the back of the classroom glaring at Mara with Mick 2 rows in front of him)

Amber: (enters and sees Alfie glaring at Mara) What? Do you like Mara now?

Alfie: What? No! I'm mad at Mara.

Amber: (takes a seat next to Alfie) Why?

Alfie: She made Jerome leave.

Amber: oh.

(Drama studio)

(Fabian is on a couch looking at the pieces of paper, Mr. Winkler is in the front of the class, and Mara and Mick are sitting next to each other with there hands around another)

Joy; (walks up to Fabian) So Fabes, Have you got any of the hieroglyphics read?

Fabian: I've been too busy thinking about Nina, and they're hard, but I do got 2 of 3 done on one of them.

Joy: what is it?

Fabian: Well this on is the symbol for Thoth, the god of knowledge. This one is Isis, the god of Magic. The other one, I have no idea.

Joy: It looks like a bird.

Fabian: Maybe it means a magic book with a bird on it. I also think I know this one, some medicine cup.

Patricia: (enters and walks up to Mr. Winkler) Jason, I need to ask you something.

Mr. Winkler: what is it Patricia?

Patricia: I was reading a book and the name Tefnut came up. I think it is Egyptian, what dose it mean?

Mr. Winkler: Tefnut is the Egyptian goddess of moocher.

Patricia: Thanks Jason. (walks over to Alfie and Amber)

Mr. Winkler: no problem.

Amber: What did he say?

Patricia: Tefnut is the egyptian goddess of moocher.

Alfie: oh…

Joy: (walks up) Fabian said Sibuna meeting tonight.

Patricia: Again? Mara will be mad at me of I stay up late tonight again. Tell him I can't tonight.

Joy: okay. (walks back to Fabian)

Anubis House

(Dinning room)

(Mick and Mara are sitting on the couch and the Sibuna gang is sitting at the table and Fabian looks sad)

Trudy: dinners ready!

(Mick and Mara come to the table)

Joy: what's wrong Fabes?

Fabian: I miss Nina.

Patricia: I miss Eddie.

Mara: We all do,

Alfie: I miss Jerome.

Nina:(from in Foyer) Hello?

Fabian: I miss her do much, I can hear her.

Eddie: (from in Foyer) Yacker?

Patricia: I can hear Eddie too.

Mick: Me too.

Mara: Wait, I think that is her.

(everyone leaves the table to the Foyer)

(Foyer)

(Nina and Eddie are by the front door when everyone enters)

Fabian (overlapping Patricia): Nina!

Patricia (Overlapping Fabian): Eddie!

Nina: Fabian (hugs Fabian) I missed you.

Fabian: Me too.

Eddie: Miss me Yacker?

Patricia: No, of course not.

Eddie: Yeah right.

Mara: We missed you Nina!

Nina: I did too. Where's Jerome? Is he here?

Alfie: No, he left. Because of Mara. (storms out)

Mara: What?

Eddie: Wait is that Mick? (points to Mick)

Patricia: yeah.

Eddie: If he's here, then where do I sleep.

Fabian: Good point.

Mick: I'll just move to Alfie's room. He's by himself anyways.

Eddie: thanks Mick.

Mick: No problem.

Amber: Nina we have so much to tell you. Come on. (The Sibunas, but Alfie , runs up stairs)

(Amber's and Nina's room)

(Sibunas enter all but Alfie)

Nina: The doll house is back! But how?

Amber: Alfie knows a guy.

Nina: (sees Joys things on her bed) Why is there things on my bed?

Joy: sorry, Trudy made me share a room with Amber while you were gone.

Nina: oh.

Patricia: Now you can be with me and Mara now Joy.

Joy: Oh yeah! Sweet!

Eddie: So what's the big news besides the doll house?

Amber: Fabian tell them.

Fabian: okay.…

(Alfie's and Mick's room)

(Alfie's on his bed playing a video game when Mick enters)

Mick: Hey Alfie!

Alfie: Mick? What are you doing in here?

Mick: Now that Eddie's back, I'm moving into your room.

Alfie: oh. Okay then cool!

(Kitchen)

(Trudy and Mara are doing e dishes)

Mara: Trudy…

Trudy: Yes Mara?

Mara: Can me and Mick go to the movies tomorrow?

Trudy: sure.

Mara: and about Jerome.

Trudy: yes?

Mara: Did he say why he was leaving?

Trudy: well he said that he missed his dad so he wants to spend a lot of time with him.

Mara: really?

Trudy: yes. Poor thing. He was crying and could parley speak.

(Amber's and Nina's room)

Nina: King Tut?

Fabian: yeah. He really wants his things back.

Nina: the king who wants his stuff back, it was King Tut!

Eddie: yeah.

Nina: Do we know where these things are?

Fabian: We think that this one is a magic book with a bird on it in the antechamber.

Joy: yeah and we this one is a medicine cup.

Nina: No, I think it's the cup of ankh.

Fabian: oh right.

Eddie: where is the cup of ankh?

Amber: in the attic. Only Nina can open it with her locket.

Nina: let's get the cup tomorrow night, okay?

(A sound is heard from outside of the room)

Nina: What was that?

(Patricia gets up and opens the door to find Victor running down the hall)

Patricia: Victor!

Joy: what about Victor?

Patricia: He heard that whole thing.

Nina: Great. Now he know exactly where and how to get the cup.

Amber: Now how do we get the cup first?

Fabian: I got a plan. But we will need Alfie to do it.

(Alfie's and Mick's room)

Fabian: (runs in) Alfie. We need to tell you something. (sees Mick) Lets go to the kitchen. Okay?

Alfie: Okay.

(Alfie gets up from bed and Fabian turns around to see Mara)

Mara: oh, sorry.

(Fabian and Alfie exits)

Mara: Mick, do you have the tickets?

Mick: oops, I'll get it Babes. (gets up from bed and exits)

(Mara is about to leave when she hears Mick's phone beep. She walks over and reads a text from a person named Meagan. The next reads "hi Mick, How's it going?")

Mara: Who's Meagan?

(Antechamber)

(Door opens and The Sibunas, but Patricia, enter)

Fabian: okay so Joy and Eddie you 2 check the book case. Amber and Alfie check the left side of the room. Me and Nina will check the right. Let's go.

Joy: (takes a book out and puts it back) no bird.

Eddie: nope. Maybe this one. (pulls the book and the bookcase turns 180 degrees and Joy and Eddie are trapped in the tunnels.

Nina: Joy! Eddie!

Fabian: oh no.

(beginning of the tunnels)

Eddie: What just happens?

Joy: I don't know.

(The Light appears and starts going up their legs)

Eddie: What's that?

(the light reaches their eyes and blinds them)

(Beginning of the tunnels)

(The Light appears and starts going up their legs)

Eddie: What's that?

(the light reaches their eyes and blinds them)

Eddie and Joy: ow!

(Antechamber)

Fabian: Hurry Amber, push the button!

(Amber pushes the button and the bookcase turns 180 degrees and Eddie and Joy enter)

Fabian: Joy! Eddie!

Robert Frobisher-Smiths: To whom may trespass to where they do not belong, the begin of light is your warning song. All shall not see, all shall be dark. Until Ra completes his blazing ark.

Eddie: What the heck dose that mean?

Fabian: You will be blind for one day.

Joy: What?

Amber: and trust me, it's horrible.

(morning)

(Trudy is in the kitchen cooking and Mick and Alfie are eating at the table when Mara and Patricia enter)

Mara: Better sleep last night Patricia?

Patricia: A little.

Mara: See, not staying up until 3 o'clock in the morning doing homework really dose help.

Mick: ready for the movie Mara?

Mara: Yeah, I can't wait.

Mick: Good, now what time is it again?

Mara: Really Mick? Your the one who bought the tickets.

Patricia: Blonds Mara. Need to make sure their smart before you pick them.

(Amber and Nina enter)

Patricia: Nina! Amber! So what happened last night? Did you find the magic book with the bird on it?

Amber: Nope. Instead we got 2 blind mice.

Patricia: Huh?

Nina: Joy and Eddie are blinded.

Patricia: Eddie! (runs out)

(Fabian enters)

Trudy: what's wrong with Patricia?

Fabian: Eddie is sick.

Amber: Yea, and Joy too.

Trudy: oh my. Should I call the doctor?

Amber, Nina, and Fabian: No, no, no!

Trudy: are you sure?

Nina: yeah I bet they'll be better by tomorrow morning.

Trudy: okay, but if they're not, should I?

Fabian: sure.

(Eddie's and Fabian's room)

(Eddie is laying back in his bed when Patricia enters)

Eddie: Who's there?

Patricia: it's me.

Eddie: Yacker?

Patricia: okay, first off, if we're going to make this relationship work, I need you to stop calling me Yacker.

Eddie: okay. So why was there that bright light?

Patricia: booby trap. Robert Frobisher-Smith did that to protect the Mask of ANIBIS.

Eddie: Oh, then when you got the mask of Anubis, how did you get past that?

Patricia: amulets.

Eddie: Where are they.

Patricia: I don't know. But I think Nina dose.

Eddie: ask her because if pull that book again, I want to be safe.

Nina: (enters) Sibuna meeting Patricia.

Patricia: okay. See you later Eddie?

Eddie: yeah, sure.

(Patricia kisses Eddie and exits)

Eddie: Wo!

(Movie Theater)

(Mick and Mars enter)

Mick: Where do you want to sit Babes?

Mara: Over there.

Mick: okay.

(They go sit down)

(Jerome and Poppy enter)

Jerome: Where do you want to sit Poop

Poppy: Can you quite that Gerbil? Its very annoying.

Jerome: Oh and Gerbil isn't?

Poppy: It's fun to call you.

Jerome: Then it's fun to call you Poopy.

Poppy: fine. Where do you want to sit?

Jerome: (sees Mara) over there.

Poppy: (sigh) I guess.

(They walk over and sit behind Mara and Mick)

(Nina's and Amber's room)

(Joy is laying on her bed, Nina is sitting on her bed, and Alfie and Amber are sitting on the floor when Fabian and Patricia enter)

Fabian: So, let's start trying to find out the other hieroglyphics.

Nina: So we know this one is the cup of ankh right?

Fabian: yeah.

Nina: but we don't know that last one?

Fabian: yeah.

Nina: I think I know. This is the symbol for attic.

Patricia: so…

Nina: so, the cup is hidden in the attic. So maybe the last symbol on all the papers is where it is hidden.

Alfie: So where is the magic book hidden then.

Fabian: Well the symbol is a bird.

Amber: In side Corbiere?

Patricia: oh not again!

Joy: oh gross! Im not going to be apart of this gang if I have to go inside that stuff bird!

Amber: on second thought, let's go inside it!

Nina: no guys, remember how Senkhara called Victor the "Raven"?

Alfie: yeah so?

Nina: What if this bird is a Raven?

Fabian: oh yeah. Good job Nina.

Amber: But what is Victor doing with a magic book?

Alfie: casting spells on animals to make them stuff! And soon he will do it to humans.

Amber: Alfie stop! Don't scare me like that!

Alfie: sorry.

(Eddie's and Fabian's room)

(Eddie is still laying back in his bed.)

King Tut: (appears) Osiren! Your here!

Eddie: Huh? Who is it? Where are you?

King Tut: Your blind?

Eddie: yeah. But who are you and how do you know about the Osiren?

King Tut: My name, as modern day people call me, is King Tut.

Eddie: King Tut?

King Tut: yes. And don't forget you have less than two months to find my treasure. Have you found any yet?

Eddie: we know 2 of your, but haven't got them yet.

King Tut: Well hurry. (Disappears)

(Movie theater)

Mara: Be right back Mick. (Gets up and exits)

Mick: See ya later Babes.

Jerome: Want some more Pop corn Poopy?

Poppy: No Im good.

Jerome: (Takes popcorn away from Poppy) I'll get you some more Popcorn. (exits)

Poppy: So Mick-

Mick: Poppy? You scared me! What are you doing here?

Poppy: watching the movie with my brother.

Mick: Jerome's here.?

Poppy: yeah. He just went to get me more popcorn. Even though there's already enough.

Mick: You know what I need to get some more popcorn too. (gets up)

Poppy: You don't have any popcorn.

Mick: Then I'll get some popcorn. (exits)

(Lobby)

(Mara enters from restroom to see Jerome at the door)

Mara: Jerome? What-

Jerome: I heard what you said to Mick. About telling me to leave so you can spend with Mick.

Mara: Jerome, it's not like that.

(Mick enters but hides so Mara and Jerome won't see him)

Jerome: Then what is it like then?

Mara: When I saw Mick he asked me if you and me were still dating. I said Yes but didn't mean to. I didn't want him to think that I lied so I wanted you to leave so he won't. I love you Jerome.

(Mick Exits back in the movie theater)

(Movie theater)

Poppy: Where's the popcorn?

Mick: oh shut up. (sits back down)

(Amber's and Nina's room)

(Joy is laying on the bed looking up at the siling)

Nina: So tomorrow we'll sneak into Victor's office and try to find the book.

Fabian: wait. I think I remember seeing a bird painting on the top of door on the Frobisher Library. What if that means it is in there. It has lots of books.

Alfie: Yeah, I remember seeing that too.

Nina: okay, all the boys will check the library. Us girls will check Victor's office. Let's hope it's in one of them.

(Foyer)

(Mick and Mara enter)

Mara: That movie was not that good.

Mick: what ever.

Mara: Is something wrong Mick?

Mick: Yes, now that you mention it there is something wrong.

Mara: What is it then?

Mick: I heard you talking to Jerome Mara. About how you just didn't want to lie to me.

Mara: Mick-

Mick: No, that's it Mara. We're Done! (walks to his room)

Cab Driver: (enters with Mick's phone) I think you left your phone in the cab. (Hands Mara phone)

Mara: Thanks.

(Cab Driver exits)

Mara: I better give this to Mick to apologize. (Starts to walk to Mick's room but then his phone beeps and he gets a text from Meagan)

Mara: I love and miss you with all my Heart..… Meagan?

(Attic)

(Fabian is waiting for Nina when she enters)

Fabian: There you are. I was worried that you weren't going to show.

Nina: I just hope this works. Let's do this. (Nina holds the locket near the eye engraving but then Victor comes in and Grabs Fabian by the ear)

Victor: Give me the locket!

Nina: Victor!

Victor: give it to me or I stuff Fabian.

Nina: No don't!

Victor: (grabs Nina's locket and pushes Nina aside)

Nina: No Victor Don't!

Fabian: Stop Nina. Our plan failed. There's nothing we can do. His going to get the cup.

Victor: You are right son. Now I'm getting the cup to myself! (Holds it up against the eye engraving)


End file.
